


Место для жизни

by Elexis



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, F/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexis/pseuds/Elexis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цикл драбблов (10*100 слов). Будни шлюхи на Омеге</p>
            </blockquote>





	Место для жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2012 для команды Mass Effect

**#1  
раса: батарианцы, кинк: групповой секс**

Она знала, что ненавидит Омегу.  
Грязь, теснота, худшие представители галактического сообщества, беззаконие, ксенофобия. Самое место для ксено-шлюх.  
Батарианцы презирали людей, но ценили сочную розовую человеческую пизду повыше синюшных прелестей азари. Они любили снимать ее на троих или четверых, подбадривая друг друга, пока поочередно разъебывали ей все дыры.  
— Из тебя выйдет славная рабыня, — сильно держа ее за волосы и до основания всаживая член ей в глотку, приговаривал каждый второй из них, — будешь молить, чтобы я спустил тебе в рот, или сидеть голодной.  
И она молила, чтобы все кончили в нее, пока слюна вперемешку со спермой стекала по горлу.  
Остальные похотливо ржали.

 

**#2  
раса: турианцы, кинк: кровь, разновидность игр с ножом (когти)**

Некоторые хотели от нее искренности.  
Турианец любил пускать в ход когти. Когда он медленно снимал перчатки и обводил контур ее лица острым кончиком, все волосы на теле, казалось, вставали дыбом.  
Он сжимал ее грудь и медленно смыкал пальцы вместе, оставляя три розовые полосы на мягкой коже, резко сдавливая сосок до яркой вспышки боли. Он входил сзади, ославляя кровавые отметины параллельно ребрам, пересчитывая позвонки легкими щипками, отдававшимися взрывами в нервах. Он держал за горло, впиваясь в кожу, тонкие струйки крови стекали по груди, ребристый член и острые пластины каждым движением покрывали картой царапин ее бедра.  
Она не притворялась, что ей страшно.

 

**#3  
раса: саларианцы, кинк: секс с посторонними предметами, вуайеризм**

Она была открыта для любых клиентов.  
Молодые саларианцы, едва вылезшие из своих кладок, стремились познать мир со всех сторон. Живое наглядное пособие всегда превосходит статьи в экстранете.  
С завидной регулярностью она обнаруживала себя на жестком столе, с широко расставленными ногами, расширителем в заднице и стеклянным дилдо в пизде. Она имитировала естественные реакции возбуждения, пока самый смелый из группы осторожно продвигал ствол глубже, отмечая изменение цвета стенок, вязкость смазки и частоту дыхания. Потом он вынимал дилдо и проталкивал в нее пальцы, отмечая мягкость текстуры и различия мышечного тонуса ануса и вагины.  
Если же доходило до рассматривания выделений, она знала: это надолго.

 

**#4  
раса: элкоры, кинк: огромный член**

Она благодарила вселенную за изобретение медигеля.  
Никто больше не соглашался обслуживать элкоров; у нее они были постоянными клиентами. На всю ширину раскрывая рот, она умудрялась заглотить только головку, активно надрачивая руками член.  
«С вожделением: ты хорошая самка, вокруг мало хороших самок».  
Разумеется, целиком он не помещался даже в ее разработанной пизде. Она насаживалась, покуда могла, активно изображая восторг. Как типичный представитель расы, он был медлителен, но в пылу спаривания парой неосторожных движений запросто мог разорвать ее. Сперма истекала из него, заполняла разрывы, смешивалась с кровью, стекала по бедрам.  
«Безразлично: вытрись», — бросал он напоследок.  
Никогда она не чувствовала себя настолько грязной.

 

**#5  
раса: азари, кинк: унижение, отказ в оргазме**

У азари не было табу в сексе.  
Одна из заказчиц заставляла ее весь день перед встречей ходить с турианским дилдо внутри, проверяя точность исполнения ментальными трюками. Механическое воздействие делало свое дело — она текла, отчаянно хотела разрядки и была особенно раздражительна. Медленное вылизывание клитора и лазурных половых губ азарийской сучки не улучшало ее настроение. Когда же дело доходило да нее самой, она стонала, выгибалась и молила, чтобы да нее дотронулись. Но ее жестоко возвращали в реальность: каждый разочарованный стон приводил азари все ближе к оргазму. Эта сука всегда кончала, усмехаясь, резко выдергивая дилдо из истерзанной вагины.  
Она уходила неудовлетворенная и злая.

 

**#6  
раса: ханары, кинк: глубокое проникновение, тентакли**

Она не понимала, зачем оно это делает.  
Это действо больше походило не на половой акт, а на сеанс колоноскопии и вагинального осмотра одновременно. Она чувствовала, как одно из щупалец размеренно долбит обо что-то во влагалище, о шейку матки, возможно. От постоянных подергиваний второго сводило все внизу: она видела, как выпирает ее живот в такт движениям гигантской псевдоподии в кишке. Хорошо, что оно не пользовало ее в рот — едва ли она смогла бы удержать рвотные позывы.  
Оно даже не кончало в привычном понимании: сильно озарялось малиновым, вздрагивало, замирало на мгновение, а затем извлекало покрытые телесными выделениями щупальца-ноги.  
И поднимало следующие два.

 

**#7  
раса: дреллы, кинк: альтернативная анатомия**

Ее услуги стоили дорого.  
Он требовал секс без кондомов, и она соглашалась. Он ставил ее к стене, говорил крепко стиснуть ноги, прогнуться в спине, выставляя задницу. Входил медленно и аккуратно, обильно смазав член пахучим маслом. Двигался плавно и элегантно, постепенно наращивая темп, не сбиваясь с ритма. Иногда она даже забывала, что последует за этим.  
Потом он кончал.  
Маленькие острые усики на конце члена выстреливали в поисках предназначенного анатомией органа и, не находя его, впивались в стенки влагалища, дергали в разные стороны в тщетной попытке достичь цели.  
Она билась в его руках и вопила, пока он нежно гладил ее по голове.

 

**#8  
раса: кроганы, ворча, кинк: оргия**

Она была единственным человеком, который мог похвастаться правом обслуживания «Кровавой стаи»; остальными были азари.  
Убивать и размножаться — основные инстинкты членов этой группировки, что они с радостью демонстрировали.  
Ворча требовали насилия. Они трахали быстро, куда подвернется, впивались зубами в грудь, пытались сожрать лицо в процессе. Им можно было заехать локтем в глаз, они смешно орали и обещали в следующий раз перегрызть горло.  
Кроганы любили, когда перед ними преклонялись. Ей следовало, с обожанием гладя на очередного наемника, причмокивая облизывать член и подставлять задницу под рваные толчки двух членов его боевого брата, четыре яйца которого ощутимо били по ягодицам.  
Привилегия, которой можно гордиться.

 

**#9  
раса: люди, кинк: насилие, избиение**

А еще были люди.  
Ее заказывали те, что ненавидели чужих — и ее, за связи с чужими.  
Этот ее бил. Он был бывшим военным, и бить умел. Так, чтобы ничего не сломать и не испортить, но чтобы каждый удар ощущался еще неделю после. Он разбивал ей в кровь губы — а потом трахал в рот. Бил по груди, в солнечное сплетение и живот так умело, что в конце сессии она превращалась в клубок боли. После чего жестко трахал в задний проход, разрывая до крови, иначе он не кончал. У него был маленький член, и приходилось стараться.  
Он ненавидел, но ей было наплевать.

 

**#10  
раса: разные, кинк: кровь, некрофилия**

На работе она не кончала.  
Но ее трясло от предвкушения, когда она шла в клоаку станции, чтобы подцепить первого встречного. Увлекала его на грязный пол подворотни и насаживала истекающую смазкой вагину на член, едва только случайный партнер успевал приспустить штаны.  
А когда он почти достигал кульминации, она резким ударом перерезала ему горло, орошая себя: здесь ее партнеры кончали не спермой, но кровью. После чего у нее был жалкий десяток секунд, она с силой насаживалась на еще стоящий член подергивающегося в последней агонии тела.  
Тогда, лежа в грязи, среди смрада, захлебываясь чужой кровью и своим оргазмом, она знала, что любит Омегу.


End file.
